33rd Foot of Lordaeron (guild)
Duties and expectations As members of the Army of the Grand Alliance, you are expected to uphold the honor and integrity of the army and the regiment. When in peacetime, you are expected to assist the local authorities in enforcing the laws of the land, no matter if it is in Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms. For example, when in the realm of Stormwind, you are to assist the local organizations, such as the Stormwind City Guard, Stormwind Law Department, and the Stormwind Guard. During times of war, you are to follow orders in the field to the fullest extent of your abilities. You may only push back on the order given if: The order is unclear in its objective, OR the order would end in massive casualties/total obliteration of the unit(s) involved. Peacetime Law Enforcement Duties As members of the military in service to the Alliance, you do have the authority to make arrests. However, the arresting offence MUST be clear, and you must witness the offense, OR have 3 or more witnesses stating the claim. It is recommended to have a member of local law enforcement to be on scene to prevent possible mishaps and to support the arrest. Refer to the Laws of Stormwind for the complete laws in most of the Eastern Kingdoms(human) (http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Laws_of_Stormwind) War Duties and expectations You are expected to move with other regiments while on campaign. All personal must be ready to make force marches when needed. Weapons and armor must be constantly checked after by the Quarter Master of the Regiment and his/her assistants. When a field officer higher in rank than the Commander of the Regiment at any time is present, unless stated otherwise, their orders supersede the commanding officer of the regiment at that time. You may question orders that are unclear OR possibly could lead to massive casualties in proportion to the unit that the order was given to. Ranks *Note* Sergeant Majors and above are not secure positions. Senior Ranks Commander- Ebon Knight Mengersh Barrancas (attaché), Commander Sanalellah Barrancas. Lieutenant Commander- Commanders of the Corps, ambassadors for the Regiment Lieutenant- Second-in-Command of the Corps. Lower Ranks Sergeant Major- Leaders of the Sub-corps (if applicable) and internal military police of the Regiment. Sergeant- Organizes the squads and platoons within the corps. Corporal- Patrolling officers in peacetime, assists in maintaining order in the ranks in both peacetime and wartime. Private First Class- Better trained than privates, proven to be reliable. Private- Enlisted from the populace, less experienced/trained than the rest of the regiment. Additional Ranks Quartermaster- Charged with upkeep of own Corps and making sure everyone is in the correct uniform for their corps (outside of the auxiliaries). Attaché- Representatives from other Military Organizations (for example, a member of the SWCG is considered an auxiliary). Internal Sub Corps *Note* The Corps are based of late 18th century to early 19th century regiment doctrine. Also, members (outside of auxiliaries) can be members of two of the three corps. Officers of each corps is part of the internal Officer Corps. Light Infantry Corps You are the scouts and skirmishers of the Regiment. You are more independent than the other Corps, however you are held in a high amount of responsibility and trust in information. You do not have a standard uniform as well, for you must be able to change it to match the terrain while on campaign. Weapons allowed: Rifles, Bows and Arrows, Short Swords, Daggers, Small Axes. Companions allowed: Birds of Prey, Canines, Cat-like Creatures. Regular Infantry Corps You are the core of the regiment. Roles depend on personal preference, there is three different types of regulars. Armor required: Imperial Helm, Heavy Mithril Shoulders, Imperial Breastplate, Imperial Leggings, Heavy Mithril Gauntlets, Heavy Mithril Boots. Sword Infantry You are the infantry that get into the thick of battle with other infantry units. During peacetime, outside of officers, you are the chief law enforcement officers of the 33rd. Spear Infantry Your task is to protect the rest of the regiment from cavalry due to your long spears. During peacetime, you are essentially off-duty unless called upon for training or backup for law enforcement. Rifle Infantry Your job is to fire volleys into approaching enemy units. Due to the ability to fire at range, you work with the Spear Infantry to ward off cavalry. You are exempt from the armored used by other regulars, but you must have a uniform consistent with the colors of other infantry. Cavalry Corps You are the fast moving scouts and shock forces of the regiment. Light Cavalry You are to harass enemy forces and report enemy movements. You primarily use short swords, while other small weaponry is allowed upon request to the Corps officer or the Commander herself. Regular/Heavy Cavalry Your job is to counterattack enemy advances and to charge enemy infantry. Depending on the job, you may be equipped with a longsword or spear. Required Armor: Imperial Set Dragoons You are essentially mounted Rifle Infantry. You are to respond rapidly to trouble, in both war and peacetime. Same rule applies as the Riflemen. Guard Corps You are elite, hand chosen from the various Corps by recommendation from the various officers. Officers are also up to be chosen by the Commander herself. Auxiliary Corps All auxiliaries are automatically placed in the corps, and are eligible to join the various corps above if they wish too. Unless called upon by the Officers or the Commander, OR join one of the Corps, auxiliaries are exempt from the expectations above. Offices/Headquarters Recruitment/Administration Office- Stockades Office Peacetime HQ- Scribe of Stormwind, near the Stockades Wartime HQ- Depends on area of campaign. Known Officers Commanders/Attachés Ebon Knight/Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas -Attaché, Commander Sanalellah Barrancas- Commander of the Regiment.Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Lordaeronian Army Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Military